Search results returned for a given query often include duplicate or largely repetitive information. For instance, a user searching for a news article on a given topic may be presented with a plurality of links to various articles about the topic, some of which may be exact duplicates of one another, for instance, because they are syndicated from a single source, or may have a substantial percentage of duplicate information, with only a small snippet of information differing from one article to another. It is often difficult for a user to parse through all the results and figure out what unique value each search result (e.g., news article) contains without viewing each result and scanning its content—a time-consuming and, at times, frustrating process.